narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizuha Tōhoku
Chizuha Kikuchi (きくち チズハ'', Kikuchi Chizuha, née '''Tōhoku' (東北)) was a kunoichi, who lived during the Warring States Period, preceding the founding of Konohagakure. The Tōhoku family was known for providing military forces and medical service for Uchiha Clan for many years. As she married Taiji Kikuchi, the founder of the Hagiwara Clan, she became a part of the then governing Fire Daimyō's family. Several decades later, the Tōhoku family eventually merged with the Higuchi Clan. Background Early life to be added soon Warring States Period to be added soon Personality to be added soon Appearance to be added soon Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part II to be added soon Movies -tobeaddedsoon- Legacy -tobeaddedsoon- Trivia *Chizuha's name written as (千鶴葉, Chizuha) means "leaf of a thousand cranes", a name which was usually given to female geisha in 1960s. Her last name Tōhoku (とうほく,'' Tōhoku'') written as Tōhoku (東北) is a part of Tōhoku region (東北地方 Tōhoku-chihō), the Northeast portion of Honshu, the largest island of Japan. *It is confirmed that Chizuha actually related to the Uzumaki clan, but was never recognized as a member. *Although she married Taiji, Chizuha never became a member of the newly formed Hagiwara Clan. The Hagiwara lineage was started by Taiji, but was later continued by their son, who officially changed Kikuchi to Hagiwara, and made them split from Konohagakure's authority. *The Tōhoku family were on awfully bad terms with the Higuchi Clan because of their rebellious behavior. During the first three shinobi wars, the Tōhoku family had very few members who agreed to join the Higuchi Clan in order to save themselves from disappearing. According to databook(s): **Chizuha's favorite foods were nuts, natto, onigiri, and sukiyaki, while her lest favorite ones were sour fruits. **Chizuha's hobby was collecting family relics. **Chizuha often experienced insomnia. **Chizuha was a philanthropist. Reference Character belongs to @eiraoix on fanfiction.net and here to @Eirasamix. Category:DRAFT